Talk:Team FNKI/@comment-5136196-20160902183321/@comment-4010415-20160916040531
Let's see, with the writing... Breach - If I recall correctly, Monty directed Breach. From what we've heard and seen, it has become quite clear that Monty and Shane had a habit of wanting to make scenes that were awesome for the sake of awesomeness while completely neglecting to think of how that would affect the writing or how that would look from a writing standpoint. In the volume 1 director's commentary, during Penny's fight, Miles gets really upset and it's explained that Monty and Shane kept wanting to cut ridiculous things in half (like, apparently, Blake cutting the train itself in half in the Black Trailer???) and Miles had to tell them it was too early for that, the main characters were not strong enough for that yet. This is why we ended up with Team CFVY curbstomping the Grimm, with Coco making a Death Stalker explode and cutting a Nevermore in half with bullets. This is why Breach flopped so hard and it didn't feel like the Grimm invading was a problem. Monty ended up going with sheer awesomeness rather than a struggle where students try to keep an invasion under control until the adults arrive. That, and they were running low on time when they made Breach. Blake's cat ears - Yeah, you got me there. I'm not entirely sure if they were ever going to be able to hide that, though. People mistook her bow for cat ears, and even after people realized it was a bow, we were all still suspicious. Plus, once we started hearing about the Faunus in volume 1, From Shadows started to make sense and gave everything away. Penny being a robot - Yeeeep. Raven being Yang's mother - Apparently, that after credits scene was Monty's idea and he really wanted to put it in there. I was pretty upset that they introduced some mysterious masked woman and then, the very next episode, revealed her face. Who is Autumn? - Uh, the Fall Maiden. "Autumn's condition" sounded cooler/better than "Fall's condition." What was Penny's plan? - Sadly, we may never know... Why didn't they just have her say "I'll figure something out" rather than "I have a plan- *Gets cut to pieces* Nevermind." The status of the other three Maidens? - To be fair, Monty thought up the Maidens after they finished production on volume 2, and after he passed away, Miles and Kerry decided to add the Maidens to the show because he'd been so excited about it. They may not have thought about the details about the other three current Maidens yet. Though, the least they could've done is have the Ozluminati off-hand saying to each other that the other three seem to be safe for now. World of Remnant - At least the volume 3 ones gave more information that we didn't know about than the volume 2 ones. Though, I'm disappointed that the only way to understand what the fuck Ozpin is talking about when he says "The tower cannot fall" is to watch the CCT WoR. We'll see how the volume 4 WoR goes. In March, Kerry posted a tweet, asking the fandom what we want to learn about in WoR. Though, you know this fandom... Writers: Okay, we're doing a Q&A, ask your questions! We're telling you ahead of time, we don't answer spoiler questions. FNDM: DID CINDER DIE? WILL YANG FIND RAVEN THIS VOLUME? WILL YANG'S ROBOT ARM HAVE A WEAPON IN IT? WILL PENNY BE REBUILT AND COME BACK THIS VOLUME? IS OZPIN DEAD? WHAT HAPPENED TO OZPIN? WHEN WILL OZPIN COME BACK? WILL SUN FIGHT ADAM? WHAT IS JAUNE'S SEMBLANCE? IS JAUNE GONNA GET HIS SEMBLANCE THIS VOLUME? Writers: *Facepalm, sigh*